


Salto de calcetines fantasmales

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Maniquí Sueño Niña [2]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Enchanted (2007), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted (2007) Fusion, F/M, Ghosts, Mexican Horror, Opposites Attract, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A ghost girl who tried to help a boy loosen up.





	1. Chapter 1

1957

She was eighteen years old, a very beautiful young woman with long dark brown hair, warm green eyes, and cute freckles.It was no surprise that she had turned out so attractive because her mother had been a beautiful and delicate woman with those same wonderful green eyes she inherited from her. 

She began to playing a record of I Feel Pretty as she gets ready for the fall formal dance.

After she takes a bath, she make a formal dress with a needle, thread and fabric.

But she attracted many men while they managed to catch her eye only one could catch her heart.

His name was Carmelo Rodriguez. A young man also of eighteen who was blessed with music. It was his beautiful guitar music that attracted her to him but it was his kind and nervous nature that won her heart.

Who was this young lady who was so deeply in love with the nice man? Her name was Magdalena Martinez and today was a good day for her.

The door bell rings and Magdalena runs down the stairs.

She was wearing a lavender dress and black mary jane shoes.

"I'll get it"

Magdalena opens the door

There she saw her lover.

He had black hair covered by a fedora, tan skin, brown eyes, and a petite body that wore a black tuxedo.

Magdalena gives Carmelo a sliver heart shaped music box.

She handed it to him and opened it causing music to play.

"It's the song that I sing in music class." He realized. "How did you get it to be a tune for a music box?"

"I have friends who owe me a favor."

"It's beautiful, I love it." As the music played he began to sing the song that he would had such a beautiful and angelic voice. She enjoyed listening to him sing it made her feel happy.

"Thank you I love it." He said.

However when they went to the fall formal dance, they were killed by a jock and a mean girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day

Gabriel was one of those divorce lawyers. He was seated at a long table, two women arguing in front of him fiercely. “a ghost can't have a baby!” The blonde haired woman Chloe shouted.

The red haired woman Alya leaned over the table. “You only have a baby because you married a ghost! 

“Senoras!” Gabriel was rubbing his temples in annoyance. “I’m getting tired who's having a baby?!"

Alya said "Well it is Magdalena Martinez"

Chloe said "Ha! There's no such thing as ghosts"

Alya growled.

Gabriel stood up in annoyance. “Alright, I’ve got to get home to my daughter."

Gabriel packed up his notes, walking out the door. As we approached the exiting elevator, a black haired woman in a slick black suit approached him. “How’s the case going?”

“Not great, Marinette. They were just arguing over a ghost baby"

As the elevator doors opened, Gabriel stepped in. “I got her something even better.

\---

In a cab, Gabriel and his daughter, Maridalena, sat riding home. Maridalena was holding a huge book in her lap flipping through it excitedly. "Gracias!"

“I know it isn’t the astrophysics book you wanted, but I figured that a book on strong and smart women would be just as good.” Gabriel put a hand on Maridalena’s head, ruffling her hair slightly.

But Maridalena heard a ghost moaning.

Gabriel said "It's just a noise"

Thunder crashing

Maridalena sees the ghost of a 1950s girl which cause her to scream.

Magdalena said "I'm sorry i didn't mean to scare you"

Gabriel asked "What were you doing here?"

“Well, you see, i'm trying to scare the punks but they're too scared to call their parents"

“Yeah, welcome to Paris,” Gabriel said sarcastically.

“Gracias mi amor I’m Magdalena,” Magdalena did a little curtsy, smiling.

“Gabriel Martinez"

\---  
Gabriel lived in a rather nice apartment building.

"Thanks for showing me around Gabrielito"

Gabriel rolls his eyes "Ugh i can't believe i befriend a ghost girl"

Maridalena said "You never befriend a ghost before"

Gabriel rubbed the bridge of his nose. “So, what’s with this dress of yours?”

“Do you like it?"

The trio entered the apartment. The apartment was a trash fest. There were books and notebooks all over the floor, leftover Walmart brand cookies resting on the coffee table.

"Papi Magdalena fell asleep on the couch"

Gabriel sees that Magdalena indeed had fallen asleep. “No, no no no this is unacceptable.”

“Why can’t she sleep here"

"Because we don't know her"

"Okay fine but just one night"

"Gracias Papi you won't regret it"

With a sigh, Gabriel looked at the sleeping figure of Magdalena.

What had he gotten himself into?


	3. Chapter 3

Her hand was in a pile of dirty sweaters, nose filled with the stench of a stained couch. “Dios Mio, these two really need to learn some basic cleaning skills.”

Magdalena opened the glass doors of the balcony, singing. Something's scary to going to happen. Floods of ghostly rats came out of the sewers, flocks of ghostly pigeons flying through the sky, ghostly termites scurrying out of cracks in walls. It was creepy.

“Well, we’ve got work to do!”

And so began the long, and odd, process of cleaning the apartment. While Magdalena did everything that required hands, the animals did an unexpected amount of work. Pigeons cleaned up the generous amount of dirty laundry and were able to brush most of the crumbs off of the couch. Termites cleaned the majority of the bathroom, while rats did the dishes and dusting. 

Just as the mess was cleaned up, Maridalena awoke. Hearing the fluttering of wings and patter of small feet, she went out to investigate. But Maridalena sees the ghosts in the apartment. In a panic, the girl went to wake her father. "Papi wake up!"

Gabriel groaned and shoved his face into his pillow. “Five more minutes.”

Maridalena pulled the blankets off her father. “Papi! You have to get up!”

Begrudgingly, Gabriel rose from his bed. Rubbing his eyes he followed the scared Maridalena into the living room. Upon seeing the squadron of animals in his home, and Magdalena nowhere to be seen, Gabriel rushed in. “Get them out!” Gabriel began shooing animals out of his apartment.

Maridalena plucked rats up off the floor, pushing termites with her socked foot. “Where do I put them?”

“Get them outside!”

Both Maridalena and Gabriel began throwing rats out the door, pigeons out the window, and releasing the termites into the hall. It took ten minutes to ensure all the animals were out of the home. In that time, Gabriel realized the shower was on. “Dios Mio…”

Opening the bathroom door,Gabriel was greeted by a half-naked Magdalena, drying her hair, struggling to pull on a very familiar dress. “Oh, hey Gabrielito!” Magdalena did the final pull on her dress, having it unravel around her feet.

“Where did you get that dress?” Gabriel asked worriedly.

“I made it! You just had the fabric laying around, unused!”

“What do you--” Gabriel just realized where he’d seen the blue floral pattern before. “You didn’t use the curtains, did you?"

Magdalena said "Uh-oh"

Gabriel dashed back into the living room, to see that the curtains indeed had fabric patterns cut out of them. “Magdalena--”

Right then, someone knocked on the front door. “Puto. Leni, stay in here. Do NOT come out of here.” Gabriel shut the bathroom door, rushing to answer the front.

There stood Lila, a woman with brown hair and brown eyes. “Hey Gabriel. Maridalena ready for me to take him to school?”

“Of course--”

The bathroom door clicked open and Magdalena appears behind Gabriel.

"Hey Gabrielito"

Gabriel screams

Lila screams

Lila stared at Magdalena in shock, mouth agape. “Gabriel Martinez who is that?!"

"This is Magdalena"

Lila said "Oh really a cute ghost girl who can scare people by turning inside out revealing her organs."

Lila walked away from the apartment, laughing.

Gabriel shutting his apartment door. When he turned around, all he saw was a fully dressed Maridalena being poured a bowl of cereal by Magdalena.

“Leni? Can I speak to you for a moment?” Gabriel asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

“Of course, novio!” Magdalena skipped over to Gabriel, who guided her to the hallway.

“I’m sorry Leni, but you need to leave.”

Magdalena’s face immediately filled with fear. “What? Why!”

“I’ll get you a train, bus, whatever. I just need you to go.”

“You don’t sound very happy with me,” Magdalena pouts with cute puppy dog eyes.

Gabriel rubbed his temples. “Because I’m not! I’m annoyed! I’m angry!”

"What is angry"

“An unpleasant emotion? The literal opposite of happy?” Gabriel said, confused.

“I guess I’ve HEARD of it--”

“Well now I have to resolve an unnecessary problem with Lila, thanks to you.”

A clearing of the throat came from beside the duo. Both turned their heads, to see a very impatient Maridalena, fully ready for school. “I hate to bother you but--”

“School! You need to get to school!” Gabriel began to usher Maridalena out the door, Magdalena following curiously.

Magdalena gives Gabriel a ghostly thumbs up.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.”


	4. Chapter 4

After dropping Maridalena off at school, Gabriel had to drag Magdalena back. “I don’t know who she is but she is rocking that hairdo,” Magdalena marveled, pointing at a brass statue.

“That’s a statue, Magdalena.”

The entire elevator ride up to Gabriel’s office was… interesting. Seeing as Magdalena couldn't help herself from pressing every button, it took about five times longer than it should have. Arrival on the top floor was… again… interesting.

“Gabriel,” Marinette's voice was stern.”you're half an hour late. You better have a good excuse.”

Gabriel rubbed his temples, gesturing towards where he thought Magdalena stood. 

“Who the heck is she?” Marinette asked, piercing together her eyebrows.

“No idea. Says her name is Magdalena--”

“Spanish for Cupcake?”

Chloe growled, but Magdalena jumped into Chloe's body.

Gabriel facepalmed

Magdalena began to sing a 1950s song and everyone began to dance.

Gabriel rubbed his temples.


End file.
